Alpha and Omega Reunited
by Alphawolfben
Summary: This was inspired by the walking dead what If Kate and the pups thought Humphrey was dead when he isn't and they reunite find out.


**Alpha and Omega Reunited**

It was a long drive back to the survivors as Humphrey drove a van behind a speeding Camaro SS leading them to the camp where the rest of the survivors where. Turn's out whilst Humphrey was in a coma there had been a zombie outbreak and there where only pocket's of survivors others sadly never made it very long. "So what you looking for out here Humphrey" Dave asked the leader of the group he had found when he entered Jasper "I'm looking for my wife and kids" Humphrey said still driving the van following the Camaro. "You sure they weren't killed" Dave asked as Humphrey shook his head looking at a picture of her wife and three kids handing it to Dave. "When I returned home this was all I found nothing was left no pictures of us or anything and if I know Kate she would have taken them to keep herself from losing me" Humphrey smiled as Dave just looked at the picture and noticed straight away they where at their camp he was about to say something but didn't wanna make him too happy and do something stupid. "Nice family Humphrey what the kid's names" Dave said smiling as Humphrey looked over to the picture really quick "the two next to my wife are Smokey and Claudette the one next to me is my son Runt he's the youngest and get's picked on a lot but me and Kate look after him then Smokey and Claudette are the more skilled and smarter of the litter but we love them all" Humphrey smiled as Dave nodded handing him the picture once more as they continued to drive.

Meanwhile at the camp where Dave and the group where from three kid's where playing in the stream "Come on Smokey do better then that" Claudette said as they splashed around with Runt joining in. "Hey come on guy's let me join in" Runt asked as his older brother and sister smirked and splashed Runt at the same time "AHH" Runt said being covered in water as Lilly and Garth walked over "hey kid's your mother's got your evening meal come on" Garth called as Smokey and Claudette ran out and walked with their Antie and Uncle back to the main camp as Runt being a bit weaker took a while to get out as he saw his brother and sister leave with Garth and Lilly as he looked down starting to cry "why isn't dad here" Runt said crying on the river bank. Kate had just put the plate's down as she saw her pups and sister as she smiled sitting down with them to eat just as the other's began to eat she looked at the empty seat. "Smokey Claudette where's your little brother" Kate asked kindly as they all looked down where they came "He's behind us right sis" Smokey said as she nodded Kate just got up again and sighed looking at her two pups. "Kid's you know your little brothers still upset about your dad and is also younger their for weaker you needed to watch him especially in these time's" Kate sighed getting up and looked at her sister and Garth "you two as well I said all my pup's you know how he is" Kate replied as they all just looked down not eating at all as Kate walked down the path towards the lake.

Kate walked down the path sighing "God Humphrey I miss you the pups wouldn't be like this with you hear" Kate thought as she grabbed the same picture Humphrey had kissing him "I miss you so much love" Kate said as she looked at a wolf sitting on the riverbank crying he saw it was Runt as she ran over to her sons side. "Hey Runt you okay sweetheart" Kate said calmly stroking her sons fur as Runt just hugged her "Wheres daddy mom" Runt asked as Kate just hugged her son tightly "I know sweetie I know it's hard on us but Humphrey wouldn't want this" Kate said as Runt just nodded hugging Kate tighter as he yawned making her giggle "aww my son sleepy" Kate said as he shook his head "No mom I'm not" Runt said yawning again as he slept inside her mothers arms. Kate got up with Runt and carried him to the camp as everyone looked at them "Kate is he okay" Lilly asked running over as Kate nodded "He's fine just tired" she said licking him "Come on you two early night I think" Kate said as they both nodded walking with Kate to their tent as she put Runt in his bed nuzzling him "sleep now okay" Kate said before turning to her other two pups and nuzzling them "Go to sleep okay" Kate said as they nodded and fell asleep as Kate just went to her bed and laid down. "Here goes another hard night" Kate thought as she looked into the night sky "Night my love" Kate said as she went to sleep.

Next morning Kate was woken by a loud muscle car engine as she looked up to see the pups had gone as she jumped out of bed and ran outside putting her shirt on as she checked to see the pups where with Lilly and Garth as she joined them. The Camaro SS then stopped and out came a Young white coloured male smiling "Mom Dad" the male said running over to hug his parents as they just hugged him tightly. "What happened out there you've been gone a week" Lilly asked just hugging her son "Sorry mom we met a guy who got us a little distracted" Shadow said as he looked at the truck pulling up as Dave and 3 other survivors walked out the van towards the group. "Hey new guy come out and say hello" Dave smiled as he looked at Kate and the pups as he knelt down smiling at the kids "you'll like this guy" Dave said walking away leaving the pups confused as they looked to the van and saw him Humphrey as he looked over at the group and saw his family standing their. "Humphrey" Kate said as he looked at them "Oh my god KATE KIDS!" Humphrey said running over to them as he knelt down and hugged Runt who was crying as did the other pups who joined Runt "Hey hey calm down guys daddy's here daddy's got you" Humphrey said as he looked at Runt and smiled "hey you been holding the fort for me" Humphrey smiled as he just nodded crying into his farthers fur as he picked Runt up as Smokey and Claudette just walked back to Kate "Hey don't cry you'll set me off" Humphrey smiled as Runt just hugged him as Kate walked over to him smiling. "Hey babe" Kate said smiling before she kissed him "Runt go go sit with your Antie and Uncle" Kate said as he nodded running over to the others as Kate grabbed Humphrey's shirt. "You you" Kate stuttered before breaking down into her mate's fur "I thought you died" Kate cried as Humphrey just hugged her "I knew you and pups where alive I just knew it" Humphrey smiled keeping his mate close.

"Well at least the coyote back" Garth joked as Humphrey just looked ay him "Garth really right now" Humphrey said as Kate just nuzzled him smiling "Garth piss off" Kate said wanting only Humphrey at this point in time "Lilly mind taking the kid's for me" Kate asked as she just nodded and walked away with them as Kate held her husbands paw "Come with me Humphrey" Kate said walking with him to the tent and pushed him onto the bed smiling as she got on top of him. "You really made my day Humphrey and the kids" Kate smiled as Humphrey just nuzzled her "shh I know don't talk love okay just don't" Humphrey said as she just smiled and hugged him "I love you Humphrey don't leave me" Kate said as Humphrey just held her "Not even this damn zombie outbreak will stop me from doing that" Humphrey said keeping her close knowing whatever happened next they could face it together as a family.


End file.
